You're?
by yangs
Summary: Tenten is leaving the team because of family why?


Alright this is my first time writing a Naruto story. Yeah they will mostly be Neji and Tenten. I really wanted to do this for a long time and now I get to do it. So let the story begin.

-Sigh- I don't Naruto there I said it.

Your?

It is a normal day for team Gai. Except somebody was still not there. Yes Tenten was in her bed sleeping with a broken alarm clock on the stand. Sun pasted through the curtains and shone on Tenten's face waking her up. Tenten slowly woke up still drowsy. "Huh, what time is it?" Tenten looked at her alarm clock. "Oh, come on not again! I barely brought that!" Tenten whined. She then noticed the sun shining. _Oh no I'm late again! _Tenten scrambled out of bed running to the bathroom. She quickly took her bath brushed her teeth, and put her buns on. _This is like the fourth time this month. _She ran into town pushing anyone in her way. The locals were used to it saying "here it goes again." Tenten ran as fast as she could to get to the training grounds.

When she arrived she saw Neji meditating under a tree while Lee and Gai-Sensei doing push-ups for warm-ups. _Guess everyone started without me again._ Tenten headed for the target practice when a voice stopped her. "Late again, Tenten." Neji opened his eyes to look at her. Tenten turned around to face him smiling. "Yep, so what did I miss." Neji stood up and walked to her. "Nothing lets go train." Tenten nodded and followed.

"As usual you're going to tell Gai-Sensei and then make me suffer with his _youthful_ talk?" Tenten asked leaping from tree to tree.

"Yes." Neji smirked. Tenten just sighed and landed on the floor.

"Great more torture." Tenten said sarcastically. Neji just looked at her confused.

"Why would it be I do this practically everyday." Neji said.

"Oh that's right I haven't told you have I?" Tenten got out of her fighting stand. She remembered why she was sad yesterday. Neji saw her and asked.

"What is it?" Tenten looked away from him and jumped up to a tree. "Neji lets head back I'll tell what it is along with everybody else." Tenten leaped to where Lee and Gai-Sensei were.

_What's with her today?_ Neji followed Tenten close by. Tenten hopped off the tree to land next to Lee and their sensei.

"Tenten, my youthful friend where were you at?" Lee waved at her.

"Um, ok I have something to say." Tenten said. Gai-Sensei nodded at her. Neji landed next to her waiting for an answer.

"Um, well let me see. How do I say it? I'm moving." Tenten looked away sadly. Lee looked at her shocked. Neji was confused. "What do you mean?" Neji looked at her. Tenten tried to fight back tears.

"Well my parents are moving and want me to come." Tenten said.

"Then choose not to go." Neji said. "Well actually they're not my really parents remember? They're my adopted parents. They finally want me to get ready to choose a suitable man to marry in the future. They say he from an honorable clan. They want me to meet him and get to know him for a few years." Tenten sighed.

"That would mean you would be splitting the team." Lee said crying.

"I'm sorry I should have to you two soon." Tenten looked guilty. _The two of us, wait Gai-Sensei knew._ Neji looked at their senseis sad face.

"Gai-Sensei you know about this?" Lee looked at him shocked.

"Gai-Sensei is this true?" Lee looked at his sensei. Gai-Sensei sighed and nodded at his student. Lee gasped. "Why didn't you tell us?" Gai-Sensei was silent for a moment then responded "Her parents didn't want you two from telling." Gai-Sensei looked at Tenten.

"Then why is it that she?" Neji looked back at Tentens sad face.

"It's because it was up to me to tell you." Tenten then looked at them and smiled at them. "Don't worry we can visit sometimes." Tenten tried her best not to look like she was about to cry. Neji glared at her.

"You're lying you don't really want to go." Tenten looked at him smiling "Guess you can see everything. She turned around headed into town. She then stopped her back on them.

"Oh just answer that question in your head Neji I'm leaving tomorrow." Tenten looked back at them one last time.

"Good-Bye."

Well what do you think?

Neji: Well I don't seem different then my usual self.

Yangs: Yeah it hard though.

Tenten: What happens to me?

Yangs: That will be reveled later on!

This is my first time there will be more if you review!


End file.
